Calalini
by Joy Hamato
Summary: Leonardo tiene seis años y sufre de esquizofrenia. Su familia no lo sabe y por eso lo toman como si el niño quisiera llamar la atencion. Algunas de sus alucinaciones son violentas y hacen que el empieze a lastimarse o a sus familiares. Pasen y lean este humilde fic
1. Chapter 1

**En la frontera de tu mundo y el mio, una niña de diez años de edad llamada Jani Schofield fue diagnosticada con uno de los casos de esquizofrenia infantil, uno de los casos mas graves que el mundo medico haya visto. Ella tiene mas de 200 alucinaciones tales como perros, gatos, aves, ratas e incluso otras niñas. Todos ellos provienen de una isla imaginaria llamada ¨Calalini¨ Sin embargo, muchas de sus alucinaciones son violentas, tanto que Jani ataca a su familia y a veces se lastima a ella misma obligándola a luchar por su vida en el temor de las consecuencias. La historia que les acabo de contar es 100 porciento real, y esta historia esta escrita dedicada a Jani y a todos los niños y niñas que sufren esta enfermedad y para que todos comprendamos lo que es vivir un día en la vida de esta niña.**

Los hermanos estaban dibujando. Cada uno hacia su propio dibujo. Su sensei paso por donde estaban los niños y vio sus dibujos. Mickey dibujaba a su familia. A sus seis años de edad era lo que mas le gustaba dibujar. Rafael dibujaba algunos carros de carreras. A el era lo que mas le gustaba hacer y siempre le gustaba jugar carreras con sus otros hermanos montados en unas bicicletas en las alcantarillas. Donnie dibujaba algunos científicos con el incluido pero todos sabemos porque. Mientras, Leo estaba dibujando a ¿un gato? Esto extraño mucho a Splinter pues su hijo no solia dibujar gatos o animales. Se acerco y le pregunto:

-¿Por qué dibujas gatos Leonardo?

-Es cuatrocientos. Es un gato.

-¿Tu amigo imaginario?

-Pues… si-dice dudando un poco el niño

-Jajaja, Leo tiene un amigo imaginario.-dice Rafael burlándose de su hermano mayor. Este le saco la lengua, era su mejor forma de ofender. El menor volteo los ojos y siguió con su dibujo.

Miguel Ángel se estaba preparando para dormir pero cuando pasa por el cuarto de su hermano mayor, escucha que este hablaba con alguien.

-400 ¿Por qué quieres que me haga esto?

¨¿400? ¿Qué no ese era el gato que era su amigo imaginario?¨ piensa. Abre poquito la puerta y ve que Leo miraba su cama como si alguien estuviera ahí y tenia en la mano una navaja. Mickey se asusto pero se quedo ahí parado sin hacer nada para seguir viendo lo que hacia.

-No quiero, no lo quiero hacer…¡No me puedes obligar a nada!... Uff… de acuerdo, lo voy a hacer.-el niño se acerca la navaja al dorso pero Miguel Ángel entra al cuarto y le dice:

-¡No lo hagas Leo! ¡Te va doler mucho!

Leonardo voltea a ver a su hermanito pequeño que estaba viéndolo con terror. Solto la navaja pero escucho que alguien le decía que era un cobarde y que tenia que lastimar a su hermano. ¨No lo quiero hacer¨ piensa pero la voz le contesta ¨Hazlo¨ el chico no tuvo otra opción. Se avalanzo sobre Mickey para golpaerlo pero Rafa y Donnie entraron a la habitación e hicieron que Leo se tropezara para que no le hiciera nada.

-¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?-dice el mas pequeño.

-Es… que 400 me dijo que lo hiciera.

Rafa volteo los ojos.

-¿Enserio le vas a hacer caso a una voz en tu cabeza?

-¡No es una voz! ¡El enserio esta ahí!

-Solo te lo estas imaginando.-interfiere Donatello.

Los chicos salen de su cuarto y dejan a Leo solo con 400.

-Sabes? Hay otra amiga mia que quiero que conozcas.-le dice el gato.

-Déjame solo, no quiero conocer a mas amigos tuyos.

-Mira,-dice el ignorándolo- ella es 24 horas.

Aparecio una chica de cabello largo hasta la cintura con un hermoso vestido azul. Le dice hola y el le responde igual. El gato se va y la niña se acerca a Leonardo y le susurra al oído:

-Yo no soy mala Leo, el si. No le hagas caso y sigue con tu propia vida. Yo si quieres te puedo ayudar.

Leo asiente. Se mete a las cobijas para dormir. Apenas se duerme, ve una isla a lo lejos. El estaba montado en un pequeño bote y con unos remos se trata de acercar. Cuando llega a tierra firma, salen 400 y lo saluda. Leo quiere salir pero ya no estaba el bote y no sabia nadar muy bien. El gato le dijo que se acercara y obedeció.

Lo llevo a una oscura zona de la isla y ve que estaba un monton de gente despedazando a otras personas. El chico sentía ganas de vomitar al ver tanta sangre pero en lugar de eso, le pregunta al gato:

-¡Puaj! No entiendo 400 ¿Por qué esta gente debe morir?

-Me proporciona placer, por eso.

Todas las personas que estaban ahí se empiezan a acercarse a el mientras dicen:

-Calalini, calalini, calalini…

El niño empieza correr. Se tropieza y cae pero se levanta para seguir corriendo y evitar que lo atrapen. Ve una pequeña cueva y decide meterse ahí para evitar que entren. Se adentra hasta llegar al fondo y grita:

-¡POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!

Por toda la guarida se escucha el grito de Leo. El niño empezó a moverse en su cama suplicando ayuda. Splinter llega a la habitación del niño y lo encuentra retorciéndose en su cama viendo hacia el techo fijamente como si hubiera algo que enserio lo asustara.

-¿Qué pasa Leonardo?

-400… mato a toda esa gente y estuvieron apunto de atraparme.

-Debes dejar de leer tantas historias de terror que tengan que ver con gatos y números.

-¡Pero era enserio! ¡Me llevo a Calalini y ahí empezaron a matar a la gente!

-Mejor piensa cosas buenas hijo,-le dice un poco desesperado por la conducta de su primogénito- tienes que dormir.

Cerro la puerta y el niño seguía asustado.

-Mmm.. cosas buenas… arcoíris… ponis de colores… mariposas y perritos…-empieza Leonardo. Se le habían acabado las ideas con perritos. Mientras trataba de calmarse, 24 horas llega y le dice:

-¿Conociste Calalini?

-No me hables, ¡no quiero verlos de nuevo!

-Pero, somos tus amigos,-dice la niña acercándose- solo queremos lo mejor para ti.

-¡Déjenme solo!- grita el niño asustado lanzándole una libreta de tareas a la cara. Con aparente furia, 24 horas le dice:

-Nunca te dejaremos solo… somos parte de ti y Calalini es tu hogar perdido… tu paraíso perdido… dejame arroparte Leo, debes dormir.

-¡NO! ¡El único que me arropa es mi papa y tu no eres el! ¡Déjenme solo!

24 horas se desvaneció en el aire. Leo se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia el cuarto de Splinter y empezó a tocar frenéticamente la puerta:

-¡Papa! ¡Déjame entrar! ¡24 horas me esta acosando y tengo muchisiso miedo! ¡Déjame entrar!

Nadie le abrió la puerta y no tuvo mas opción que irse a tratar de dormir en su cuarto.

**P.V de Leonardo.**

Llegue a mi cama y me escondi debajo de mis sabanas. Trataba de pensar en algo bonito cuando de la nada, apareció 400 a mi lado.

-Hola Leo, fuiste muy grosero al aventarle una libreta en la cara a 24 horas.

-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

-Bien,-dice sonriendo maliciosamente- el es Miercoles

Miercoles era un rata negra. Me produjo un sentimiento de ternura que nunca había sentido hacia alguno de los amigos de 400. Le acaricie la barbilla y su pelaje negro. Rompi el incomodo silencio que se hizo con una pregunta:

-No entiendo 400, ¿Por qué esa gente tuvo que morir?

No me respondió y miro a miércoles. La ratita salió de entre mis sabanas y tomo la navaja que estaba usando para después, hacerme una herida en mi pierna izquierda. No fue muy profunda pero si me dolio muchísimo.

-¡Auch! ¿Por qué me hieres miércoles? ¿En que te falle?

-Hiciste esa pregunta estúpida de nuevo.-me responde con una voz grave. Eso hizo que se borraran todos los sentimientos de ternura que tenia hacia el.

-Bueno, nos vamos. Bye Leonardo.

**Si, se que la temática es muy fuerte pero al escuchar la historia de Jannie, me conmovió y no pude evitar escribir una historias ¡Hey! Quizás algún día lo lea y le guste que la historia este dedicada a ella XD. Espero que es haya gustado y no olviden cometar ¡Adios y comas frutas y verduras!**


	2. Chapter 2

Leo se despertó y vio que ya no había nadie. Se alegro porque era horrible que un gato loco lo estuviera viendo. Se puso su banda y se levanto para ir a desayunar. No había nada pero vio a sus hermanos haciendo cada uno sus cosas en la sala. Mickey jugaba con un videojuego portátil, Donnie hacia un rompecabezas de mil piezas y Rafa jugaba con una nueva caja de legos que le habían comprado y hacia casas para luego tirarles un carro encima.

-Hola chicos-dice Leo tranquilamente. Juro que vio a una niña de dos coletas que estaba detrás de Rafael y se estremeció. ¨¿Qué no pueden dejarme solo un día?¨se pregunta.

-Hola Leo.-le responden un poco antipaticos. Seguian frustrados por lo de anoche. El mayor pidió una disculpa por lo de la noche anterior y nadie le respondio. Era lógico que todavía no lo habían perdonado. Se fue de nuevo a su cuarto pero esta vez seguir dibujando. Saco una hoja blanca y una lata de colores de cera y empezó a dibujar la cara de batman. Era su superhéroe favorito y se preguntaba si algún día lo conocería. ¨Quizás, quizás algún día Leonardo¨ se dijo a el mismo. Cuando termino, 400 aparecio.

-Te salió muy bien.-le dice amablemente. El niño entro en pánico y tomo lo primero que encontró y se lo lanzo al gato. Era una lata de colores y obvio que hizo muchísimo ruido. Splinter llego al cuarto para ver que había pasado.

-¿Qué paso Leonardo?

-400… me quizo… esta aquí…

-Ya dejate de tonterías.-le dice su padre.-Deja de estar lanzando cosas que asustaste a Miguel Ángel.

El chico bajo la cara en forma de disculpa. Cuando salió, 400 volvio a aparecer.

-Wow, que violento nos saliste niño. Mejor vamos a jugar ¿de acuerdo?

-No me lastimaras?-dice desconfiado.

-Nunca lo haría.- el gato empieza a sacar un juego de damas chinas.-¿Jugamos?

Leo asintió. Quizás podía preguntarle sobre la nueva niña que apareció detrás de su hermano. Jugaron un rato y 400 iba ganando pero no le importaba mucho. El seguía pensando en esa niña. El gato se dio cuente y le pregunto:

-¿Me estas dejando ganar niño? Usualmente siempre estas ganando y ahora no ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que hoy, cuando me desperté, una niña salió la nada detrás de Rafa y me asuste. Era blanca, tenia un largo cabello negro y un vestido blanco. ¿La conoces?

-Me suena…-piensa-creo que si… se llama 80 horas. Es muy tímida, no tiene muchos amigos en Calalini y es muy rara.

Leo asintió. Siguieron jugando y de pronto el gato solto:

-Puedes volar.

-¡No es cierto!-le dice pensando que había sido una broma.

-No, es cierto-dice pero esta vez muy serio- Puedes hacerlo ¿no te gustaría intentarlo?

Leonardo pensó un poco. Sabia que no lo podía intentar ahí pero si durante la noche salía el… ¨ ¡Ni lo sueñes!¨ escucha que le dice 24 horas. ¨Ese maldito gato quiere que te mates! ¿Cómo crees que se pondrían tus hermanos se teven que estas a punto de tirarte de un edificio de 10 pisos? ¡Estas loco!¨ Casi como si el gato hubiera sabido que 24 horas le había hablado, dijo:

-No le hagas caso. Tu lo puedes hacer. Puedes llegar alto, incluso eso te lo a dicho tu padre ¿Qué dices? ¿Te animas?

-Creí que lo de llegar alto se refería a que podía llegar alto en la vida, no literalmente.

-Pues si. Puedes llegar a ser algo en la vida pero también literalmente. No me queda mucha paciencia niño, ¿si o no?

Leo volvió a reflexionar sobre el asunto. Podia probarles a sus hermanos que el lo podía hacer y quizás ellos también. Saldrian sin que hubiera peligro de que los vieran. ¨¡No lo hagas¨ le vuelve a decir 24 horas ¨¡Tu no puedes hacerlo! Ademas, quizás conoces a mas de sus ¨amigos¨, ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra!¨

-No me puedes obligar a nada!-le responde Leo a la niña- ¿Quién me dice que tu no eres la mala y buscas lo mejor para mi? ¡DÉJAME SOLO!

La voz no se volvió a escuchar. ¨Que suerte…¨ se dice a el mismo. Cuando volteo, vi que 400 movia las manos maliciosamente tipo señor Burns.

-Exelente…

-Te pareces al señor Burns… ¡Alto! ¡Tu eres el malo!

-Y te acabas de dar cuenta.- el gato se acerca a las piernas e intenta rasguñarlas pero Leo patea al gato y sale corriendo a esconderse al cuarto de Donatello. Se mete dentro de un cajón seguro de que nadie lo encontraría ahí. Unos minutos después, el hermano entro al cuarto para encontrar a Leonardo en posición fetal.

-Dejenme… no quiero que me lastimen mas… ya no mas…

Donnie se preocupo muchísimo por su hermano en ese momento. No sabia muy bien que le pasaba pero actuaba de manera extraña y eso le asustaba. Bueno, siempre actuo así, desde que era un bebe pero nunca se había llegado a esconder de algo.

-Leo…-dijo mientras abria la puerta del mueble- ¿Estas bien?

-¡DÉJAME SOLO!-le grita empujándolo hacia su cama. Se golpeo fuertemente la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente. Cuando se la cuenta de le que hizo, se acerca gateando a su hermanito y ve lo que hizo. Tenia una herida abierta en la cabeza y de donde salía sangre. Noto que la cama tenia un pequeño fierro manchado de rojo. ¨Creo que… eso fue lo que hizo que hizo la herida.¨

-Mira lo que hiciste.- dice una voz grave. Era Miercoles.

-Yo… te juro que no quería… hacerle daño…-dice entre lagrimas.

-No importa,-dice 24 horas- el estará bien. Solo hay que esperar que despierte pero mientras hay que presionar la herida para que deje de sangrar.

La niña toma a Donatello entre sus brazos y ve que las manos de Leo estaban manchadas de sangre.

-Creo que deberías lavarte las manos.

Tomo un trapo húmedo y se limpio las manos. Seguia llorando y ninguno se acercaba a consolarlo. Hasta que 80 horas se acerco y le limpio las lagrimas de su carita.

-Tienes unos ojos muy hermosos.-le dice suavemente- Azul oscuro. Parecen el mar. No los manches con las lagrimas. Tu hermano esta bien. No es tu culpa.

-¿Enserio?

-Claro que si es tu culpa.-dice 400 enojado- Lo empujaste y ahora esta muerto. Mataste a tu propio hermano.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- grita volviendo a llorar- ¡ESTA VIVO! ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE!

-Ya tranquilo Leo,-lo consuela 24 horas- ese gato esta loco, ignóralo.

-Maldita perra asquerosa.-le dice 400- Ya no voy ayudarlos, aunque aun tenemos que intentarlo.

El se refería a Leonardo. Tenia que intentar volar. El dijo que si y el gato se fue. Empezo a escuchar unos gemidos y ve que su hermanito ya se estaba despertando.

-¡SABIA QUE ESTABAS VIVO!-le dice mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Vivo? ¿De que hablas Leo? ¿Qué me paso?

-Por accidente te empuje a la cama y te desmayaste pero 24 horas te curo.

El niño no logro comprender mucho después de ¨te desmayaste¨

**P.V de Donnie.**

¿De que me estaba hablando? ¿Quién era 24? ¿Por qué solo el los podía ver pero nosotros no? Empecé a comprender con mi ultima pregunta. Leo se estaba imaginando amigos pero no pensaba que fueran imaginarios como la mayoría de los niños; para el eran muy reales. Pero ¿Qué podía ser?

-Bien Leo, nada mas no hay que decirle a nadie. Se van a preocupar mucho y te castigaran. Vamonos de aquí.

Nos levantamos y fuimos a jugar damas chinas. El me dijo que el ya había empezado a jugar con 400 y yo solo movi la cabeza diciendo ¨ ¿Enserio?¨ Yo igual podía jugar a ese juego.

-Tambien me dijo que podía volar.- justo cuando dijo eso yo estaba tomando agua y, como en una caricatura, escupi el agua hacia su cara. ¡¿Cómo UNA TORTUGA IBA A VOLAR?! O el estaba perdiendo la cabeza o yo me estaba perdiendo de una tortuga voladora.

-¡Hey!-dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara-¡No escupas!

-Lo siento, toma este pañuelo.

Leo se quedo callado y seguimos jugando. Yo tenia muchísimas preguntas pero nadie me las podía responder.

**Fin del P.V**

El niño se levanto de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido. Vio que eran las 12 de la noche y sabia que no podía perder mas tiempo. Tomo su banda azul y salió hacia la superficie. 400 le había dicho que en un edificio de 10 pisos, el primero que encontrara, ahí lo encontraría. Vio uno de ladrillos rojos y subió por las escaleras de incendio. Estubo a punto de caerse un par de veces pero su motivación por poder volar le decía que continuara. Cuando llego a la azotea, vio a todos sus amigos de Calalini parados esperándolo.

-Al fin vienes Leonardo,-dice 400- creí que nunca lo harias.

-Un pequeño retraso, lo siento.

-No importa, vamos.

Primero, el gato se tiro al vacio pero nos segundos después, ya estaba volando tranquilamente. Luego le siguió 24 horas y al final 80 horas y Miércoles. El los miraba maravillado.

-¿Enserio puedo hacer eso?- dice con una sonrisa.

-Claro,-le responde Miércoles- solo ven, acércate.

Leo camino hasta llegar al borde de a azotea. ¨Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo¨

-¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO LEONARDO?!-dice una voz. Leo voltea y ve a Rafa parado ahí.

-Mira, ellos me dicen que puedo volar y al menos lo intentare.- obviamente que el menor no vio nada pero cuando iba a decírselo, Leo estaba a un paso de la muerte segura.

**¡COMENTEN QUE ME COSTO HACER ESTE EPISODIO!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rafael apenas logro tomar a su hermano por el sobrante de la bandana. Aunque el mayor le exijiera que lo soltara, el se negaba y le pidió que le diera la mano para que lo pudiera subir.

-Pe-pero…

-Leo, si no me agarras la mano, caeremos los dos y moriremos, ¿quieres eso?

-No…

-Bueno, pues levántate, ayúdame a ayudarte.

Leo vio que las criaturas de Calalini ya no estaban y no tuvo otra opción que subir con su hermano menor. Permanecieron en silencio. Leo se sentía mal, no había podido sentir lo que es volar y seguramente 400 y Miércoles lo lastimarían igual que siempre que hacia las cosas mal. Empezo a escuchar unos pequeños sollozos y vio que Rafa estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?-le pregunta confundido.

-¡¿Por qué lloro?! ¡Estabas apunto de matarte!-se acerca y lo abraza- No se que haría si tu hubieras caído al vacio… los demás igual se pondrían muy tristes…

- Tranquilo… estoy bien, vámonos a la casa ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien…

-No…- decía entre sueños el mayor- no quiero 400… no me lastimes… no le hagas daño… no… fue un accidente esa vez…

Mickey caminaba hacia el baño cuando escucho los murmullos de Leonardo. Se acerca lentamente a su cuarto y lo sacude un poco. Empieza a decir cosas en japonés.

- Watashi dake ga miru koto ga dekiru no wa naze? ... Watashi wa 24-jikan o rikaidekinai dakede wa kare o nokoshi... Dakede wa watashitachi o nokoshite kudasai... Naze watashi wa watashi no sakebi o shimenakereba naranai nodesu ka? (*)

-Leo… despierta…

-¡Noooo!

Estaba sudando y no se dio cuenta que había estado llorando. Volteo a ver a Miguel Ángel, que estaba un poco asustado pero a salvo. No estaba muerto, 400 no lo había matado. Sonrió ligeramente y su hermanito le devolvió su sonrisa. Se acerco y lo abrazo. Mickey se quedo confundido pero le correspondió el abrazo.

-Estas aquí… estas vivo…-dice Leonardo.

- Siempre he estado aquí, desde que naci… no estoy muerto…

-No estas muerto- dice llorando mas fuerte- 400 no te hizo nada, no te lastimo… a ninguno de los tres.

- Tranquilo Leo- dice acostándose a lado de el- estoy perfecto y nadie me lastimara.

Leo abrazo a su hermanito y al poco rato se vuelva a quedar dormido. Miguel dudo si regresarse a su cama o quedarse con el y obviamente tomo la ultima opción. Estaba el igual apunto de dormirse cuando volvió a escuchar que Leonardo empezó a volver a hablar entre sueños.

-No… 400… dejame… ayudame Mickey… quiero salir de aquí.

Empezo a abrazar con mas fuerza y le dijo que estaba bien, que estaba ahí. ¨Ya no voy a volver a dormir con Leo¨ pensó.

El agua. El único lugar donde podía estar en paz con el sin que nadie se pusiera a hablar con el. A veces podía ver algunos animales como peces dentro del agua y podían nadar con ellos. Cuando nadaba, se sentía lleno de vida y tranquilo. Nadia, ni siquiera el mismísimo 400 lo podía sacar de ahí. Si por el fuera se quedaría todo el rato en ese pequeño lago. Pero no podía claro. Después de un rato, salió para tomar aire y vio que 24 horas estaba sentada a la orilla del lago. Leo se quedo paralizado. No podía hablar con ella después de lo que paso ayer.

-Hola Leo ¿Cómo estas?-le pregunta sínicamente.

-Pues si estar teniendo pesadillas con que mataban a mi hermano pequeño y luego ir a ver como las personas de Calalini despedazaban a gente inocente, pues es estoy bien.-dice. 24 agacha la cabeza.

-Siento mucho eso… pero espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

-¡NO! No entiendo porque tienen que invadir mi mente, no puedo escapar de todos ustedes que son unos mounstros que me pueden comer vivo ¡Alejense!

-Tranquilo Leo, solo buscamos lo mejor para ti.

-¿lo mejor para mi? Solo me quieren manipular a su antojo.

-No es cierto, quiero ser tu amiga, 400 y Miércoles son malos pero yo 80 horas y 100 grados somos buenas y podemos llevarte a un mundo mejor.

-¡Déjame solo!

Corrio a refugiarse a su cuarto y cerro la puerta con seguro. No quería ir a Calalini con ellos, no quería vivir, no quería que lo siguieran molestando.

-Ojala Rafa me hubiera dejado caer en el vacio anoche.- dijo en voz alta el niño.

-Quizás eso se puede arreglar- dice una niña que estaba parada enfrente de el. Se estremeció pero la niña le sonrió para que estuviera mas tranquilo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunta.

-Yo Leonardo, soy la mas magnifica hechicera 100 grados.

-¿Conoces a 24 horas?

-Sip, incluso ella me dijo que me pusiera en contacto contigo.

-¿Cómo que puedes arreglar ¨eso¨

-Facil niño- le dice con una sonrisa pero esta ya era malévola- tu solo tienes que quedarte debajo del agua por mas de diez minutos y dejaras de respirar. Así iras a Calalini con nosotras.

-¿Ha-hablas de morir?

-Precisamente…

Leo se levanta de su cama y empuja lentamente a 100 grados. No se imaginaba que tan sínicas podían ser esas tres niñas pero ahora le quedaba muy claro. ¡Podian ser extremadamente sínicas!

-Mira 100 grados, te agradezco venir y preocuparte por mi. Pero lleva tu ofertita a otra parte que no la voy a necesitar.

-Bueno orita dices eso, llamame si cambias de opinión. Seguimos en contacto.- dicho eso, cerro la puerta. ¨Morir para ir con ellas? ¡Deben estar locas como para que crean que yo haría eso?¨

Se tiro a su cama. No había ningún lado donde pudiera huir de las voces que siempre le hablaban en todo su interior. ¨¿Por qué es Calalini un paraíso perdido?¨ pensaba ¨¡ES UNA PESADILLA! ¿Por qué es esa isla mi único hogar perdido? ¡MI CORAZÓN ME PESA!¨ Dentro de el, no podía dejar de repetir el nombre de la isla.

-Calalini, calalini, calalini…

Mientras, los hermanos menores estaban en el laboratorio de Donnie discutiendo sobre la conducta de su hermano mayor.

-Primero dijo que podía volar y estuvo a punto de tirarse por una azotea.-cuenta Rafael.

-Conmigo empezó a decir cosas en japonés y estaba llorando porque creyo que nos habían matado.- dijo Mickey.

-Eso es extraño…pero todo apunta a eso..-dijo el genio anotando todo lo que le decían en una pequeña libreta.

-¿Osea como?-pregunta Miguel Ángel preocupado por el tono de su hermano.

-Las alucinaciones, el intento de saltar por una ventana, las pesadillas, todo señala a eso.

-Dejate de rodeos Donnie, ¿Qué le pasa a Leo?

-Pues…-tuerce un poco la boca- todo apunta a que Leo puede tener… esquizofrenia infantil…

**(*) ESPAÑOL: Dejenlo en paz… dejenos solos por favor… ¿Por qué tengo que callar mis gritos?... No puedo entender 24 horas ¿Por qué yo solo los puedo ver?**

**Si, se que es un poco corto pero me pareció interesante, y espero que a ustedes igual. Comenten! Les dejo el pedazo de la canción en la que me base para hacer este episodio:**

**_No hay lugar donde pueda escapar,_**

**_ de las voces que me desgarran en todo mi interior._**

**_¿Por qué mi mente tienen que invadir?_**

**_No podre escapar de los mounstros que me comerán._**

**_¿Por qué, por que es calini mi único hogar perdido?_**

**_¡MI GRAN PESADILLA!_**

**_¿Por qué, por que es Calalini mi único hogar perdido?_**

**_¡EL CORAZÓN ME PESA!_**


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunta Miguel Ángel preocupado por el tono serio de su hermano.

-Es una enfermedad del cerebro,- dice el genio- se origina cuando falta una sustancia en el cerebro que hace que lo que uno ve se una con la realidad, por decirlo así.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-dice Rafa esperando que estuviera equivocado.

-Todo los síntomas que encontré en internet señalan a eso chicos; raros rituales de comida, las alucinaciones… todo.

-Bueno, ¿y que hacemos?- dice Mickey sentándose en el suelo abrazando sus piernas- No ocupa ayuda?

-Claro que si, pero primero hay que decirle a papa, el nos puede ayudar.

Los tres hermanos salen del cuarto y se dirijen al cuarto de Splinter.

_TOC-TOC_

-Adelante.-responde.

Los niños entran y detrás de las manos de Donnie se escondía unas hojas de información sobre la esquizofrenia infantil para poder explicarle mejor.

-¿Qué pasa hijos?

Rafa y Mickey se voltean a ver y desidieron que Donnie seria el que le dijera..

-Creo que Donatello es el mejor para explicarle.

-¿¡Que!?

Los chicos salieron corriendo dejando al morado solo.

-Bueno ¿Qué pasa hijo?

Torcio la boca y le mostro la información. Por cada palabra que leia abria mas los ojos, asombrado. No podia creer que eso pudiera ser verdad. ¿Enserio podía ser posible? ¿Su hijo mayor, donde había puesto muchas de sus esperanza, podía ser esquizofrénico?

-¿Crees que podía ser verdad papa?

-No lo se hijo aunque creo que ya se done podemos conseguir ayuda. Pero creo que primero deberíamos hablar con Leonardo…

Se levanto de su silla y fue a tocar al cuarto de su primogenito. No contesto. Volvio a intentar. Esta vez abrió y le sonrió.

-Hola.

-Hola hijo ¿puedo hablar contigo?

El chico dudo un poco, no quería recibir alguna clase de regaño pero prefirió arriesgarse. Splinter entro, se sento en la cama y le dijo a su hijo que se acercara.

-Leonardo ¿escuchas voces dentro de tu mente?

-No son voces,-dice defendiéndose- son reales. Tienen sus propios nombre incluso.

-¿Nombres?

-Sip, son 400 que es un gato, 24 y 80 horas y 100 grados que son unas chicas pero 100 grados es un poco malvada y una rata que se llama Miércoles.

-¿Y que haces con ellos?-pregunta casi creyendo que lo estaban engañando.

-No quiero hablar de eso ¿de acuerdo?-dijo casi poniéndose a llorar.- Solo que ve obligan a hacer cosas malvadas.

-¿Cómo que?- dice. Leo quita la ligera sonrisa de su rostro y le empezó a contar cuando Rafa lo encontró apunto de caerse por un edificio. Su padre lo miraba incrédulo, no podía creer que su hijo encerio era esquizofrénico. Quizás podía encontrar algún psicólogo con sus amigos de japon. Ahora que lo recordaba, un amigo con el que seguía teniendo contacto y que vivía en NY, era psicólogo.

-Que bueno que hablaste conmigo hijo,-le dice levantándose- veras que pronto te vamos a poder ayudarte a deseársete de todas esas personas que viven en tu cabeza.

Leo asintió. Enserio quería que ellos se fueran a donde vivian y que lo dejaran solo.

-Hijos, el es el Dr. Akira- le dice Splinter a sus hijos presentando a un hombre blanco, con ojos rasgados y un camisa de cuadros roja.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo se llaman?-dice acariciándole la cabeza a Rafa haciendo enojar un poco a este.

-Rafa…-dice- el es Miguel Ángel, ese nerd de ahí es Donatello.

-¡Hey!- se queja el morado.

-Y yo soy Leonardo,-dice dando un paso adelante, puso su mano en el suelo y la levanto como si sostuviera algo- y el es Miércoles.

-Em… Konishiwa Miércoles. Leo ¿quieres platicar conmigo? Yo te puedo ayudar a dejar que te molesten Miércoles y tus amigos.

Leo volteo a ver a su padre preguntando con la vista ¨¿Puedo ir?¨ Este asintió la cabeza y el niño llevo a Akira a su cuarto. Se sentaron en su cama y Akira miraba al niño. Este se sentía incomodo.

-Atácalo…-dice 400 que estaba a su lado.

-Déjame en paz.- dice en voz alta y el Dr. se pone a escribir en su blog rápidamente. Leo volteo a ver a su psicólogo que parecía un loco anotando su comportamiento.

-¿Me puede ayudar a quitarme de encima a 400?

-Claro amigo, para eso estoy aqui. Ahora cuéntame: ¿Qué son las cosas que te hablan?

El chico suspiro y empezó a decir:

-En medio de mi mundo y tu mundo, hay una isla que se llama Calalini.

-¿Qué es esa isla?

-Es un paraíso oscuro no todo los días son buenos para mi. A veces le pregunto a 400 ¨No puedo entender 400 ¿Por qué esta gente, debe morir? No puedo comprender a miércoles, siempre me hiere y no entiendo porque ¿en que he fallado?

-¿Enserio?-dice fingiendo incredulidad.

-¡No los puedo comprender! No hay ningún lugar donde pueda huir de las voces que me hablan en todo mi interior, ¿Por qué mi mente tienen que invadir? No podre escapar de los mounstros que me comerán.

Sin darse cuenta, se tiro al suelo y empezó a moverse frenéticamente. Todas las criaturas de Calalini empezaron a gritarle y empezó a intentar espantarlos y que lo dejaran en paz. Los podía escuchar. Los podía sentir a sus espaldas. Sentia que le clavaban pequeñas navajas en su espalda pero no era así en la vida real. De repente, las voces sse fueron, ya no se escuchaba nada. Abrio los ojos lentamente. Akira lo miraba tranquilamente como pensando ¨Estamos progresando¨ Las mejillas se le coloraron y el doctor se rio. El niño se sento de nuevo en su cama.

-Lo siento, no suelo hacer eso.- justifica.

-No importa, hay niños que se arrojan por una ventana. Sigamos ¿me quieres seguir contando? Tambien podemos hablar de otra cosa si eso deseas.

-No, quiero quitármelos de encima lo mas pronto posible.

-Bien, sígueme contando sobre Calalini.

Leo suspiro.

-Es mi mundo de aagonia y aunque mis hermanos digan que es mi imaginación, es un infierno muy real para mi.

Apenas termino de decir eso, sintió una mano a su lado. Un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo al notar que era 24 horas. Se alejo a su lado pero la niña se acerco a el.

-¿La ve?- le pregunta al doctor.

-Lo siento Leo, pero no la veo

-No puedo entender,- dice dirigiéndose a 24 horas- ¿Por qué yo solo los puedo ver?

-Porque somos parte de ti.

Leo dejo de preguntarle cosas y le pidió con la mente que se fuera. Ella no se fue e incluso llegaron mas. Incluso 400 estaba ahí lo que hizo que casi saliera corriendo del cuarto.

-Y dime Leonardo,-le dice Akira-¿te sientes solo? ¿Sientes que nadie te comprende?

-Esta bien que diga que no estoy solo, ellos no lo harán, no me dejaran solo…aunque… a veces me gustaría que lo hicieran… yo… solo quiero tener una vida normal… con mis hermanos… sin que les pued hacer daño porque ellos me dicen eso… sin que…ellos estén… no quiero que ellos estén en mi vida… por favor, ayudame…

Akira nunca había sentido tanta tristeza por alguno de sus pacientes. Sabia que el quería ser alguien normal pero esa enfermedad se lo impedía. Ademas, no tenia cura. ¨Quisiera poderte quitarte esa enfermedad¨ piensa.

**No actualize ayer porque me sentía extremadamente mal del estomago pero ahora ya estoy de vuelta (¡YEY!) COMENTEN…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdonen la tardanza pero es que la tarea no me dejaba además que seguía enferma ****L**** Bueno, comenzemos!**

_10 AÑOS DESPUÉS… _(osea cuando tenían 16 años XD)

Leonardo ya casi no tenia alucinaciones. Y cuando lo hacia, no lastimaba a nadie. Ya salian sin problemas pero siempre vigilaban al mayor, cuidando que no se metiera en problemas. Pero en esa ocacion, estaban en muchos problemas. El clan del pie se volvió mas fuerte y los chicos no podían con todos ellos. Rafel prácticamente tenia seis ninjas del clan del pie y cuando terminaba de derrotarlos, otros doce venían.

Los mas pequeños podían menos. Donnie y Miguel Ángel tenían como quince cada uno y en un punto Mickey se distrajo y todos le cayeron encima. Empezaron a golpearlo pero el niño estaba demasiado asustado como para gritar y ninguno de los demás se dieron cuenta. Pero cuando Karai se acerca para poderle clavar su katana en el corazón, Leo se dio cuenta y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta llegar a Karai, tomandola de la mano donde tenia la katana.

-Alejate de el Karai, no quieres hacer esto.

Karai lo ve furiosa y lo tira al piso. Empiezan a pelear pero al final ella lo deja en el piso. Leo no tenia las fuerzas para levantarse y siente que alguien le sostiene la cabeza, evitando que la levantara. Busco de quien se trataba y vio a nadie mas y nadie menos que 400. Esta vez tenia forma humana, aunque ya lo había visto así, se aterro por el simple hecho de que sonreía maniáticamente y repetía:

-Vuelve con nosotros a Calalini, seras mas feliz ahí… cuando tenias seis eras muy feliz ahí, podemos seguir así, solo vuelve.

-Déjame en paz…-le responde Leo y Karai piensa que se lo decía a ella.

-Nunca, nunca hasta que me vengue de todos ustedes.

-Tu amiga los matara si no dices que si,-dice el chico rubio con ojos de gato- vamos, si dices que si, te suelto.

Por suerte no hubo tiempo de mas conversación pues Rafa pudo librarse de los robots del pie y quito a Karai de encima de su hermano. Intento tomarla, como lo hacia con Miguel Ángel, pero esta era mas rápida y salió por una ventana. Esto frustro mucho a Rafael.

Donnie se acerco a su hermano para checar si tenia alguna herida y le pregunto si había visto algo. Últimamente estaba muy preocupado por su hermano mayor, lo escuchaba por la noche que decía cosas entre sueños.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando escucho un gemido de dolor proveniente de Mickey. Dejo a Leo a un lado y fue corriendo con su otro hermanito. Tenia la mano en su costado y de su mano salía un chorrito de sangre y grito de dolor y de miedo al ver su propia sangre.

-Tranquilo,-lo trata de tranquilizar el hermano genio-te curare, solo tranquilízate y no te pongas a gritar como nena.

-Ok… no vere mi sangre, solo…-empieza a decir pero es interrumpido por los gritos de sus hermanos mayores.

-¿¡PORQUE LA DEJASTE ESCAPAR!?

-No te preocupes, la buscaremos mañana, seguramente regresara.

El de bandana roja volteo los ojos.

-Mejor nos ponemos a buscarla tu y yo hoy.

Leonardo asintió y volteo a ver a Donatello y a Miguel Ángel. Ellos solo movieron la cabeza como diciendo si y todos se subieron al Tortu-movil. Todos iban callados. Donnie puso a su hermanito en el suelo y empezó a ejercer fuerza en la herida para que dejara de sangrar y luego poder coserla. Rafa iba en el asiento del copiloto.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar de a donde vamos a ir a buscar.

-Al norte.-le responde Leo.

-¿A buscarla? ¿Encerio? No creo que eso sea la respuesta.

-Dices muchas tonterías,-dice Donnie-¿pero tienes un mejor plan?

-Podemos ir al este, ahí esta un escondite del clan del pie.

-Nos volverán a emboscar, siempre lo hacen cuando tienen oportunidad.

-Tenemos lo suficiente como para vencerlos.

-Estoy del lado de Leo.-dice Mickey tratando de no gritar.

-¿Enserio? ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta que seria una perdida de tiempo ir alla?

-El ya tomo su decisión, dejalo.-le dice Leo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

-Chicos, eso seria un suicidio. Al norte es donde esta el edificio de Destructor, además, si alguien tiene un pequeño problema con sus amigos de la isla perdida, no podremos escapar tan fácilmente.

Eso lastimo a Leonardo. Rafa solo le recordaba eso cuando estaba realmente enojado con el y al líder no le gustaba eso. Ademas, que siempre aprovechaba cada oportunidad para echárselo en cara. Pensaba que un ¨enfermo mental¨ no podía ser el líder. Seguia enojado porque no había sido seleccionado para ser el líder.

-¿Por qué no dejas que tome sus decisiones una vez?-dice sin mas Leonardo.

-Porque tu no lo dejas?

-Yo? Callate.

-Incluso si estuviera en el norte, esta muy lejos y tenemos a Mickey herido, no podemos ir muy lejos con el.

-Te dire algo,- se defiende Miguel-puedes dar la vuelta cuando arranques las manos frias y muertas de Leo del volante ¿ok?

-Gracias pero no era necesario poner eso de muertas.-agradece el líder.

-Muy bien. Me rindo.-Rafa pone sus pies en a guantera y Leo le dice que las baje. Luego voltea a ver a Donnie- Donnie, juguemos a algo; Veo-veo. Yo inicio, veo veo, a un imbécil. Tu turno.

-Madura ¿quieres?

-Vete al diablo

-Vamos a detener el coche y tendrás que regresarte solo a casa.

-Callense ambos. Donnie deja de molestar a Rafa y Rafa deja de decirme imbécil.

-Si, callense ambos.-dice Mickey

-No te preocupes,-le responde el mayor- ya termine de jugar con ellos.

-Púdranse, ni siquiera saben que haremos y que el loco nos conduce a la muerte.

-Callate Rafa, por favor.

-No, no me callo Leonardo. Todo esto empezó desde que eras un niño y nunca nos has dejado ayudarte. Te encierras en tu cuarto como una adolecente malhumorada, dices que quieres protegernos pero creo que mas bien te quieres librar de nosotros por un tiempo.

-Eso no es verdad, para de decir todo eso ¿de acuerdo?- en ese punto, Leo empezó a escuchar voces que le decían las multiples opciones que podía tomar, no sabia cual, no lo dejaban pensar.

-¿Es eso cierto? No eres mas que un loco que intenta luchar cada día contra el mis-

-Rafael, te lo advierto.

-¡Callense ambos!-les gritan los mas jóvenes.

-No se metan en esto.-les responde fríamente el de bandana azul

-Dejalos tomar sus decisiones.

-Escuchame bien, vuelves a mencionar algo sobre mi enfermedad y te voy a bajar de este carro.

-Dios, ¡estoy harto de esta farsa del guerrero herido! Solo para el coche, yo me largo a la casa.

-Te iras de nuevo?-dice Miguel- ¡pero que sorpresa! Al final de cuentas, solo te preocupas por ti.

-Mejor no hay que meternos-le susurra Donatello.

-¿Sabes cual es el problema con gente como tu Leonardo?-continua con la pelea Rafael- Eres una bomba de tiempo apunto de estallar. Todos hablan de ti a tus espaldas porque te tienen miedo. Todos a tu alrededor saben que terminaran muertos. Akira lo sabe, yo lo se, Donnie lo sabe, Splinter lo sabe y ¡Mickey lo sabe!

-¡CALLATE!- grita soltando el volante. Este empieza a conducirse solo, estrellándose con todo a su alrededor. Donnie por instinto, toma a Miguel en sus brazos para protegerlo y el coche empieza a dar vueltas antes de que quedara de cabeza.

**Creo que aquí los puedo dejar en suspenso (soy tan cruel XD) Comenten! (cara de perrito triste)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holis! Quiero que sepan algo, Rafa esta discutiendo con su hermano porque el siempre tuvo la ilusión de ser el líder y cuando escogieron a Leonardo, pues se enojo ¿saben como? (no me maten ni lo maten XD) Bueno, siento no aclarar eso pero aquí intentare remediar eso ;) Bueno, empecemos…**

Sentia muchísimo calor en la cara. Abrio los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue que estaba siendo abrazado por su hermano de bandana morada. Después empezó a recordar todo. La pelea, los gritos, el peculiar juego de Veo-veo de Rafa y que el carro se estrello con un edificio. ¡EL CARRO SE ESTRELLO CON UN EDIFICIO! Se tallo los ojos para ver mejor y vio que todo estaba cubierto en llamas. Miguel Ángel se empezó a asustar y volteo a todos lados para buscar a sus otros dos hermanos. No los encontró. Se acerco un poco mas a Donatello solo para darse cuenta que tenia un herida en la cabeza y estaba inconsciente. Como hace algunos años…

-¡Leo!-empezo a gritar el niño-¡RAFA! ¿¡Donde están!? ¡OCUPO AYUDA!

Espero a recibir respuesta. No hubo palabra alguna pero escucho unos sollozos provenientes de afuera de donde se encontraba (**N/A:** Mickey esta dentro del tortumovil, este se estrello con un edificio abandonado) Tomo a Donnie en sus brazos por miedo de que si lo dejara solo, las llamas se apoderaran de el. No pesaba mucho pero no podría cargarlo por toda la vida y empezó a correr antes de que algo mas pasara. Las llamas consumían el edificio y aunque tenia miedo, no se daría por vencido. Sintio que en su espalda, su hermano mayor se movio soltando un pequeño murmullo donde se quejaba del dolor que sentía en su costado.

Miguel se asusto y volvió a gritar:

-¡RAFA! ¡LEO!

De nuevo la respuesta fueron llantos.

-Esos…llantos son de… Leo… de seguro volvió 400-le dijo con voz entre cortada en morado.

-Si, tenemos que encontrarlo.

Siguio el sonido de su hermano y estuvo apunto de morir aplastado por un viga pero gracias a sus rapidos reflejos pudo pasarlos. Al fin, pudo encontrarlo pero un lado de el pidió haberlo encontrado afuera. Tenia el cuerpo inconsciente de su hermano Rafael y lloraba gritando cosas en japonés.

-Shinjitsude wanai! Kare wa watashi o nozonde iruto watashi wa sore ga hoshī! Īe shinken ni kare wa hitori de watashi o nokoshite iwanakatta! Deteike! (¡No es cierto! ¡El me quiere y yo lo quiero! No lo dijo enserio ¡DEJENME SOLO! ¡VAYANSE!)

-Leo!- grita el menor.

-Mickey…-dice levantando la vista feliz de que estén vivos.- ¿Estas bien?

-Si no nos vamos, no estaré bien así que muévete.

Leo tomo a Rafa en sus brazos y corrió pensando en que estaría pensando su hermano ¿Lo habrá perdonado? ¿El lo tendría que perdonar?

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

-¡Rafa!

El chico se despierta. Lo primero que ve es la vista de su hermano Leo en su rostro con expresión preocupada. Estaban acostados en la cama de este. Miro sus manos con disimulo y eran las de el cuando tenia seis. Luego sintió su rostro e igual era el de un niño pequeño. Se extraño mucho.

-¿L-leo?

-Solo fue un mal sueño hermano.-dice abrazandolo.

-¿Tu tenias uno?

-Si, por eso veniste ¿no?

-Si es cierto.-empieza a recordar

-¿Con que soñaste? ¿Papa?

-Nada importante.

Siguieron viéndose unos segundos hasta que escuchan unos pasos en el pasillo que abrían la puerta del baño y vomitaba.

-Creo que las medicinas no le hicieron efecto.

-Mickey esta enfermo…-le dice.

-Si, no se cuando se le pasara. Pero papa conseguirá las medicinas, quizás sea como… un colico o algo así.

Pero Rafa no creía que eso fuera un colico. Sabia que si vomitaba, seguramente era una intoxicacióno una infección en el estomago.

-No es como un colico.

-Creo… que tienes razón.- le respondió Leo al escuchar llorar a su hermanito mientras seguía vomitando. Rafa sintió una especie de sentimiento de culpa.

-No fui bueno con el.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Le dije lloron cuando escondi una lagartija en su almohada.

Lo miro con una sonrisa.

-No lo dijiste en verdad.

-No, no es un lloron.- escucho que su hermanito se regresaba al cuarto.- De hecho, me sentía mal porque el a veces es mas valiente que yo.

-Eso es la envidia.-le responde su hermano mayor.-Espero que tu nunca tengas ese sentimiento. Puedes llegar a hacer cosas malas.

Rafael empezó a recordar que la pelea con su hermano empezó porque el le tenia envidia. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido y olvidar lo que le había dicho diez años atrás? Esas son cosas que uno nunca tiene que olvidar. Empieza a llorar suavemente y Leonardo lo deja desahogarse y lo acerca a su pecho.

-Me siento mal…-le dice entra lagrimas el de bandana roja.

-¿Qué puedo decirte para que te sientas mejor?

-Que si te hago algo…- dice llorando todavía- me perdonaras y nunca me dejaras de amar…

-Claro que nunca lo dejare de hacer… siempre te amare…

El rojo sigue llorando. Lo consolaba que al menos eso era cierto. Su hermano nunca lo dejo de amar aunque el se comportara como un patán con el.

-Bueno, ahora debemos descansar.

-De acuerdo…

En pocos segundos se quedo dormido…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Rafael empezó a despertarse. Cuando intento mover el brazo, sintió una punzada horrible en el brazo. Se vio y lo tenia vendado. Seguramente se rompió en el accidente. Por fortuna tenia las piernas en perfecto estado. Se levanto y vio que aunque eran las dos de la mañana, quería ir con Leonardo. Camino por el pasillo y toco la puerta. No le abrió.

-¿Leo? – pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta- Se que estas ahí dentro. ¿Estas ahí?

No contesto pero se dio cuenta que no tenia seguro y abrió la puerta. No estaba en su cama. El miedo empezó a apoderarse de el. Corrio por toda la guarida intentando encontrarlo pero fue en vano. Sintio un liquido caliente en su cara; eran lagrimas. Lagrimas de desesperación. Entonces recordó donde podía estar pero era demasiado malo… En la azotea de hace diez años…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Soy tan cruel con los personajes en mis historias XD Bueno, espero que si algún día me conocen, no me maten. Comencemos con el Fic!**

Camino sin encotrarle sentido a la vida. Akira le había dicho que el no tenia la culpa de haber nacido así, que había sido escogido al azar pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Penso en la opción de 100 grados ¿seguiria en pie? Nunca pensó en la muerte pero ahora no sonaba tan mal. Por su culpa, toda la misión había terminado mal. Por su debilidad, por simplemente no decir si y que dejara de sufrir tanto. Ahora, Donatello estaba con quemaduras de segundo grado y tenia la muñeca rota y su hermano menor estaba igual. Se sentía culpable. Solto unas cuantas lagrimas pero en ese instante alguien le hablo:

-Creí que nunca me ibas a decir que si.

-Creí que no te volveria a ver.-le responde sentándose al borde de un pequeño rio. 100 grados parecía que se había arreglado para actuar de maga en alguna obra de teatro. Vestia un sombrero de copa, un saco con parches en los codos y un pantalón con parches y tenis blancos con toques rosas.

-Bien, ¿Qué sugieres?

-Ok, primero quie- la chica no pudo terminar la frase porque apareció 24 horas.

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO BUSCARAS!- le dice tomandola del cuello la de vestido azul.- ¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLO A QUE MEJORE, NO QUE SE MATE!

-Déjame perra.-dice soltándose- El me pidio ayuda y solo se la dare. ¡LARGATE!

100 grados toma a 24 por el cuello y la arroja al agua. Leo no supo que paso con ella pero no salió de nuevo. Se imagino a el cayendo por ahí. No parecía mala idea. Miro por todos lados y vio una cuerda y unos pequeños círculos de hierro muy pesados. Se levanto y fue seguido por la chica. Toma la cuerda y empieza a meter los círculos por la cuerda. 100 grados sonríe al entender lo que quería hacer el de bandana azul.

-Piensas mejor que yo…

-Lo vi en una película la semana pasada con… mis hermanos…-dijo esto ultimo con gran pesar. Como si las palabras le dolieran. Quizás aun estaba a tiempo de irse, pero su orgullo lo venció. Cuando termino, las arrastro con mucho esfuerzo y llego a la orilla del lago. Miro su reflejo en el y vio que 100 sostenia a 400 en su forma de gato pero se veian preocupados.

-Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer.-le dice 400 bajándose de los brazos de 100 grados y convirtiéndose en humano- No te quiero forzar a nada. Nadie lo quiere hacer Leonardo, queremos que seas feliz.

Pero el no los escucho. Tomo las cuerdas y se amarro a ellas. 100 quizo ayudarle, pues sabia que estaban demasiado pesadas pero el mutante los rechazo. Sabia bien lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bien,-dice cuando al fin termina- supongo que aquí es el final de todo ¿no?

400 y 100 grados se miran.

-Supongo…-dice la chica. Ella en el fondo quería mucho a Leo y sentía que eso no era lo que el quería. Miro a 400 con odio porque el siempre le había dicho al muchacho que el tenia la culpa de haber sido así. El gato capto la indirecta y le dijo:

-Leonardo, no quieres hacer esto.

-Si quiero, tengo la culpa y gente como yo no debería existir. Somos un estorbo para todas las personas. La terapia no funcionara y terminare matando a alguien. No quiero hacer eso.

-¡Espera!-dice la chica tomando del brazo al mutante que estaba apunto de tirarse.- Cantame por ultima vez la canción que escribiste.

-¿Por qué debería?-le dice el gato, la chica le manda un mensaje en su mente ¨Rafael se acerca, ganare tiempo y podrá encontrarlo mas rapido¨ 400 asiente.

-Por favor…-insiste la niña.

-No soy bueno cantando.-le dice con una ligera sonrisa.

-No importa, la quiero escuchar, me encanta.

Al final, Leo sede. Empieza con la primera estrofa.

-_En el borde de ambos mundos,_

_Hay una isla que se llama Calalini._

_Es un paraíso oscuro_

_No todos los días son buenos para mi._

Se detiene porque el solo la había cantado una vez y para el además sentía un poco de vergüenza. 100 se dio cuenta de eso y siguió la canción. Vio en su mente a Rafa corriendo por las alcantarillas buscando a su hermano mayor y sonrió porque su plan iba a la perfeccion.

- _No puedo entender, fourhunred (400)_

_¿Por qué esta gente debe morir?_

_Ah, no puedo entender, Wenesday (miércoles)_

_¿Por qué me hieres? ¿En que falle?_

**P.V de Rafael.**

Sentia un enorme pesar en mi corazón. No debi decirle eso y quería que me perdonara. Pensaba en que decirle cuando escuche su voz. Estaba cantando. No comprendí mucho la letra pero me sentía feliz de que lo podría encontrar. Corri siguiendo el sonido se s voz pero en un punto llegue a una pequeña sala con dos pasillos por seguir. No sabia por donde ir y tome el segundo. Mi brazo me dolia demasiado pero segui corriendo, mi hermano me necesitaba. No vi por donde iba y me tropeze con un tubo y cai al suelo. Todo daba vueltas sobre mi como un carrusel. Con dificultad me pare. Escuche unas voces desconocidas que veían hacia mi con unas linternas.

Me iba a lastimar el brazo pero subi a una pared y me quede en una viga pero sosteniéndome con ambos brazos. Los hombres pasaron por debajo de mi.

-John creo que te imaginaste esa música.

-No hermano, enserio lo escuche. Era como si cantara un angel.

-¿Era una bonita canción? Me imagino que si lo estamos buscando, es porque cantaba muy bonito ¿no?

-Pues si era así.- me empecé a desesperar, ¡queria bajarme de esa viga!- Cantaba sobre un paraíso perdido llamado Calalini.

-Esa isla yo la conozco.-le dice su amigo. En ese momento supe que si llegaban antes que yo, encontrarían a Leo y se lo llavarian a la policía, experimentarían con el, no lo volveríamos a ver… ¡COÑO, APURENSE!- Mi esposa vio un documental donde había una niña llamada Jani que igual tiene esa alucinación.

-Que horrible es esa enfermedad- dice John- Ojala ese niño lo supere ¿no? El que cantaba eso y por Jani también. Tenemos que devolverlo a su casa, hay que encontrarlo.

Entonces no pude evitar y grite, no solo de dolor también dije algo para que se asustaran:

-¡NO SE ACERCEN A MI HERMANO HIJOS DE PU-

En ese instante me cai y ellos me alumbraron con sus linternas y al ver mi aspecto, salieron corriendo. Me alegre pues se fueron por donde habían ido. Segui corriendo para alcanzarlo. Lo encontré con cuerdas amarradas a su cuerpo con aros de fierro. Yo los había visto antes, cuando tenia doce los intente levantar y casi me disloco el hombro. No comprendí que quería hacer mi hermano pero después me di cuenta que debajo de el había un lago con bastante profundidad y me asuste muchísimo. Corri lo mas rápido que pude hacia el y lo empuje a otro lado. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida.

-¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!- fue lo primero que le dije. Me vio con sus ojos azules mar llenos de lagrimas. Me dijo algo que no entendí y lo deje de apretar tan fuerte. Baje la guardia y deje se desahogara conmigo. Lo deje llorar. Había escuchado que eso hacia Akira cuando tenia cita con el. Reflexione sobre lo que paso. Me sentí culpable.

-No quería hacerlo… pero…400… no, no quieres saber nada sobre ellos-me dice tristemente- ni sobre mi… tengo a culpa de haber nacido así… hubieras dejado morir…

Me rompió el corazón escuchar eso. Yo le había dicho eso; le dije que el tenia la culpa.

_-¡TU TUBISTE LA CULPA! ¡Tu y nadie mas!_

_-¡No es verdad! Akira me dijo que no era cierto._

-No digas eso.- le dije.- Tu no tienes la culpa de nada de esto, cuando nos pasan cosas como las tuyas nos pasan al azar.

Lloro un poco mas hasta quedarse dormido.

**Fin del P.V**

_Al día siguiente…_

-Leonardo ¿me quieres contar sobre lo que paso anoche?

Leo no le respondió. Veia sus pies como si fueran lo mas importantes del mundo en ese momento. Akira lo miraba pacientemente.

-Podemos hablar de otra cosa-le dice.

-Mejor si te digo ¿de acuerdo?

-No te quiero presionar a nada.

-Eso mismo me dijo 400 y mira lo que ocurrió. Solamente no quería ocacionarle mas problemas a mi familia. Seguramente ya te dijeron que tuvimos un accidente en una misión.

-Si… lo se y lo lamento mucho.- dice Akira agachando la cabeza.

Leonardo le conto el resto de la historia y después de hacerlo se salió corriendo de su cuarto. Akira se levanto y corrió detrás de su paciente. No llego muy lejos. Apenas a la salida de la guarida se quedo parado. 100 y 400 lo miraban con rostros tristes y le bloqueaban el paso. No quería continuar, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Akira, aunque no podía ver lo mismo, comprendió que estaba teniendo otra alucinación.

-Tranquilo, no te pueden hacer nada.

-No quiero que me sigan acosando…

Leo no se dio cuenta pero Donnie, Rafa y Mickey estaban atrás de ellos y al escuchar decir eso se acercaron y lo abrazaron.

-Ya solucionaremos eso.-dice Donnie.

**FIN**

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Me sorprende que eso haya tenido mucho apoyo con esta historia. Bueno, quiero iniciar otra historia, claro, continuare con ¨Cuando los angeles lloran: La ultima energia¨ pero iniciare una que me surgió de la nada llamada: ¨El precio del amor de hermanos es el honor¨ les dejo el review (por si lo quieren leer)**

**_Después de que Baxter crea un virus con el que contagia al menor de los hermanos Hamato y ninguno puede conseguir la medicina, Rafa hará todo lo posible por salvarlo. Aunque eso le cueste no dinero… sino la vida y el honor mismo… _**


End file.
